


Home is Where the Hellfire Burns

by HelloIAmParker



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers as family, Hes raised as a Child of Night, MCU Universe with TCAOS universe world building, Teaser for a bigger universe, Tony Stark is more dangerous out of the suit than in it, Tony is a Warlock, and Maria Spellman-come-Stark, and arguably, and has taken his own dark baptism, and the son of the Dark Lord, maybe more later but right now just Family, no real spoilers for MCU at all other than characters exist here, uh no spoilers for Sabrina other than just magical stuff in general
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 06:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18867793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloIAmParker/pseuds/HelloIAmParker
Summary: "Howard refused all of my mothers background, but she taught me. She, and Ana, and Jarvis. In the nighttime and the quiet of the mansion, they taught me of the Dark Lord, and his teachings. The stories of the False God, and the truth in the Dark Lords words."( or Tony explains just who and what he is to the Avengers. )





	Home is Where the Hellfire Burns

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble of an idea for a larger universe, a bigger story, but i wanted to guage interest first? This will (probably) not crossover a whole lot with the Sabrina characters, but more the world/worldbuilding of that universe. ( though i do love Ambrose so who knows )
> 
>  
> 
> I will probably expand, but i welcome ideas and pairing ideas, since i only have barebones for this.
> 
>  
> 
> in my head he's talking to the OG6 Avengers but add or subtract who you like.

Tony cuts an impressive figure, standing in front of the fire of the cabin. The other Avengers sit around him in various configurations under blankets, huddled together as the storm rages outside. A safehouse they'd managed to get to, after the debacle of the kidnapping, and the torture. Inside the cabin, its warm, but the others are still pale and scared of what Tony had done. He saved them, though he gave up what he was as he did. He doesn't regret it. This is his family, and he will do anything to keep them safe.

Anything.

He sighs, finally, and thinks of where to start his story. The Legacy of who he is, how to condense it down to words, simple words, and not years of worship and secrecy and hidden prayers and missing his fathers claws on his back.

After this, he's going to search for Devotion and let himself bathe in his fathers glory.

"Howard refused all of my mothers background, but she taught me." Is where he starts, because it feels right. His mother, beautiful and powerful and bound to do as the Dark Lord asked, just as he, and all the others. Happy to do so, even if it left her in an unhappy marriage. But he's getting distracted, and he breathes again. "She, and Ana and Jarvis. In the nighttime and the quiet of the mansion, they taught me of the Dark Lord, and his teachings. The stories of the False God, and the truth in the Dark Lords words." Tony speaks slowly, and none of them interrupt, though they all look pale, and shocked. Tony thinks of bedtime stories of Morningstar, of Lilith, of mischief demons, and he aches for his old home, just for a second. Aches for gravesoil and magic seeped into boards and of homefires burning with spices and spells that not even he knows the name of.

He shakes it off, and continues.

"They explained of his boons, and the paths. The Path of Light and the Path of Night. Most...half breeds aren't welcome, in the world of Witches, but i was special. My Mother had been given a Devotion by the Dark Lord to lay with Howard, to have me." Tony watches the fire, feels the warmth and quietly says prayers even as he speaks. "I'm not Howard's son. I'm Lucifers." He finally says, admits out loud though he's never told anyone before, other than Rhodey. Not even Pepper knew. He is warmed by speaking the words outloud, and he feels warmth inside of him, his Fathers blessing, his favor. He is grateful, as he always his.

The Dark Lord provides.

"At thirteen...he came to me, and explained. Normally, initiation is at sixteen, but he needed me, so i signed my name in the Book of the Beasts, and took my dark baptism at fourteen, instead. After that, i left Mortal schooling, and went full time to the Academy of Unseen Arts. I quickly progressed, and i graduated only a few years later, just in time go back to the Mortal World and take over Stark Industries, as my Father intended." Tony hummed softly, flipping a coin over his knuckles in a lazy, absent movement. Something to keep his fingers shifting, moving. Always kinect energy, needing to move.

"But...MIT." Natasha says, the first words from someone other than Tony in almost a half hour. Tony smiles a little, sliding his hands in his pockets, the coin sliding away like smoke. "Nothing but a parlor trick. Suggestions, ideas planted in the right head, a suitable paper trail laid. I'm far from the first thats done the same."

"Rhodey? Pepper?" Steve says, after a few moments, looking more pale than the others. Tony thinks, of all of them, Steve probably has the best idea of what exactly Tony is. In the time he grew up in, Tony would not be surprised if Steve had known a few witches himself. "Fellow witches. Though, not even Pepper knows of my lineage. Its not safe, for most to know." He said truthfully, turning away from them again to grab a poker and stoke the flames.

Clint is the next to speak, and his voice is confused, but not shaking. "But....its safe for us to know? You're not worried...it might get out somehow?"

Tony replaces the metal in his hands, and finally turns, and with the fire behind him, the darkness thats crept into the rest of the room, his visage is as otherworldly and as dark as his story. He  _looks_ like the son of Lucifer, and the powerful, magical being he is.

"Tell whoever you like. Haven't you heard?" Tonys smile is vicious and sharp and _ruthless_. "The whole world knows i'm the Merchant of Death. How far astray is the title Son of Lucifer?" After a  _long_ second, the harsh smile melts to something soft and after another second, the darkness in the room lifts as lights come up. Tony is suddenly inexplicably tired, and he sighs. "Sleep well, ladies, gentleman. I have prayers to say, and i no longer intend to hide who or what I am anymore. Do with that, as you will. Sleep well." Tony inclines his head towards them, and leaves the living room. After a second, the door to the farthest bedroom in the cabin shuts, and everyone just looks into the fire.  
  
".....I knew i heard him say Praise Satan before." Clint says finally, and that makes the others break, giggling weakly, even if its not really that funny, and they try to absorb what they know, and what to do with it from here on out.

**Author's Note:**

> im still on episode 2.3 of TCAOS but im already in love with the world, and lore. Ive been thinking of this AU for DAYS.


End file.
